Template talk:Recent discussions
Adding more discussions Could someone add a few more days to this template? (I’m not familiar enough with the MediaWiki substitution syntax to do it myself.) Given the level of activity, a few more would be more useful (and would make the main page more symmetric). Ordinary 01:58, 27 November 2008 (UTC) : OK, I'll do it. Argadi 09:52, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, this template is over two weeks behind. I hope posting this pulls some attention to this problem, because I have no clue how to fix it. 18:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) : It looks OK to me, is is it still busted for you? (Did anyone do any magic recently?) Argadi 19:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::It looks current to me. --m 03:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :: Even now in 2019, it sometimes gets stuck for me. E.g. yesterday (for me, anyway) it was stuck at last Friday, even after hitting my browser's Refresh button a couple of times. Then I browsed to the template page and then browsed back to the main page, and it was magically rectified. On another occasion during which I noticed it being stuck (a couple of months ago), I found that if I opened a new tab of the main page in a private browsing tab, the (not-logged in) private browsing tab got the updated version but the still-open regular tab stayed stuck with the earlier set of days, until I logged out and back in. It always eventually goes back to working, but it's odd. —Undomelin ✉ 20:21, November 12, 2019 (UTC) ::: The next time it happens try adding ?action=purge to the URL and load that page. I expect that would fix it — please let us know either way. Argadi (talk) 22:56, November 12, 2019 (UTC) :::: I just noticed it happen not on the main page this time, but on the template's own page. ?action=purge did work. (Compare Internet Archive snapshots A and B taken minutes apart.) I haven't seen it reoccur on the wiki's main Page during the last couple of weeks, but I'll try ?action=purge there too, if it happens again. In the November instance, the main page presented different links to me depending on which I was in the normal logged in tab or the logged-out private tab, so it's possible that the Internet Archive wouldn't have been able to capture the behavior as it did in this instance, though. :::: It seems the site is cached on multiple secondary server instances, and occasionally one or more of those instances may have a more stale cache. My guess is that in the November case, the different tabs on my machine were, by chance, handed off to different servers, because the browser establishes a fresh, separate DNS cache for new private tabs and therefore has to run a new DNS query. When the problem went away for me even on the non-private tab after logging out and in, I suspect that may have just been a coincidence and not related to my log-in state, with the server at the IP address to which my browser's main DNS cache pointed just happening to flush its cached version of the Main Page just then, by chance. —Undomelin ✉ 20:13, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Template oddness When I view the template alone, it says "Join discussion" to the right of each date. When I view it on the main page, it says "Discuss 2009-5-27". Am I even looking at the right template? I can't find any code that would appear to be doing that. --m 12:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, found the sub-templates. Duh. --m 12:31, 27 May 2009 (UTC)